Something About You
by Nagone
Summary: Sometimes, love really is worth it.
1. Something About You

**Something About You**

A Touko and Bel fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

><p>Summary: After a rocky night in Raimon City, Bel and Touko find themselves torn apart by their own emotions. Nearly a half a year later, Touko finds herself receiving a ticket to a play and the amusement park in Raimon City. She discovers that some of the simplest moments with the one you love are sometimes the best thing in the world when Bianca asks her to ride the Ferris Wheel in Raimon City on a starry night.<p>

Pairing: Touko and Bel

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort with hints of Drama

Rated: T

Author's note: I've recently really taken a shine to the interaction between Bianca and Touko. Their interactions are whimsical, despite my friend's loathing of Bianca. I think she's cute and I love her outfit almost as much as I love White's. The simplicity the designers gave her is wonderful. Two thumbs up! Either way, I hope you enjoy this cute, sweet, and romantic short fic. Also, please note that for the sake of this fanfic, Bel and Touko are both 18, and it has been three years since their journey. Touko is now the new champion, and Bel is in training to become a Musical Coordinator. Also, I've named Bel's mother Aya, which means color in Japanese. I thought it was a good name for her.

* * *

><p>The sunset was peaceful over the bustling, electronic city of Raimon. Every nook and cranny of the sparkling burg seemed to be decorated with jewels. Children ran about as parents bustled them home. The cries of various sports teams echoing from the stadiums as fans cheered loud and proud for either the Pewter City Gravelers or the Driftveil Drilburs. Touko took in the sights around her as she passively licked a Pikachu shaped ice cream, the yellow of the banana flavored concoction dripping down the stiff, wooden stick it was held on. She brought it to her mouth and with a flick of her tongue, quickly snatched the sugary treat up between her soft pink lips. Her big, soft blue eyes glimmered like sapphires in the constant glow of ever-changing lights. She hummed softly as she took up residence on a bench next to the mock-river that served as a moat to the Raimon Electric Amusement Park. She looked around anxiously, her eyes flickering from the entrance to the surrounding buildings. Surely Bel wouldn't be late. Although the girl was a slight ditz and a major klutz, surely she wouldn't forget their date. Touko sighed and rested her head in her hands, tossing the popsicle stick into a small trash can as it put-put-putted by, the electronic being set on its task of keeping the bright city clean.<p>

Touko pulled out her xtransceiver and pushed the contact button. Bel sat at the top, her bright, peach toned face smiling brightly back at Touko. Touko clicked back and rested the device in her lap. She sighed once more. The image on the wallpaper was one of Bel slyly kissing Touko on the cheek. Touko's face was bright red with surprise, and you could almost hear Bel's bell-toned giggles erupt from the device and she swore she head a sing-song chorus of "You get sooooooooo embarrassed every time, Tou-ko-channnnn".

"Gosh," Touko muttered, "It almost sounds like she's here."

"I am silly," a voice muttered, gently whispering into the shell of Touko's ear. Touko shivered silently and held back from turning around. She's make Bel wait for her affections, not out of anger, but out of the sudden burst of playfulness that had erupted in her stomach.

"Well, you sure did take a lot of time getting here," Touko teased with a semi- serious tone. "I've waited for nearly half an hour. What's your excuse this time? What, were you stopping to pick flowers, or did your bike break down on Route 4?" Touko turned and pouted, only to be faced with a calm and collected Bel.

"Well, darn," Bel sighed. "You spoiled the surprise." She withdrew from her bag a small bouquet of white daisies. "Here. I stopped in Hiun City before I hit the desert. It sure was hard keeping these nice for you. No matter how much I shield myself, that desert is something! Geez," Bel exclaimed, taking off her hat for emphasis. She shook it out, leaving a small pile of sand. "You were saying?" she quirked.

Touko opened, shut, re-opened, and re-shut her lips. She must've looked like a magikarp with pie on its face: like a fool. She dipped her head down. "I'm so sorry. If I had known I-"

Bel giggled and smiled. "Tou-chan, it's not a big deal. All is forgiven. Now," Bel smiled brightly. "Let's go enjoy the park! I wanna get Cottonee Candy and go in the Pika-Bounce!" She quickly grabbed Touko's hand and tugged the girl up, leading her across the moat.

The night went by in a bright, electric blur. Elesa had opened her gym as usual, and the ride on the thrilling, no-holds roller coaster had been exhilarating. Bel and Touko had held hands tightly as they were whipped through the high-speed thriller. Once they had gone five times through Elsa's gym, they, as per Bel's request, went to the Pika-Bounce. Touko blushed as she realized that they were the only girls their age that didn't have a sibling or child at their side. Still, Bel's excitement grew as they got closer despite children giggling and pointing at them. Touko's face slowly grew redder and redder as her embarrassment grew paramount. Bel was so childish compared to her. Where Touko had become an accomplished trainer and was the youngest Unova Champion as of yet, Bel had set her eyes on her and her Oshawatt, Ollie, becoming part of the Pokémon Musicals that were famous in Raimon. Many a time Bel had told Touko that her dream was to become a star of the theaters there. Despite them both being 18, they were totally different. That fact stuck with Touko as they entered the Pika-Bounce and were suddenly surrounded by giggling children.

* * *

><p>"Missth, aren't you too old for thisth?" a snaggletoothed child asked as he tugged on the hem of Touko's shorts. His s's came out with a sharp "th" at the ends.<p>

"Well, yes, but..." Touko's voice drifted off. What more could she say? She was too old for this. This was a child's toy, after all.  
>Bel bounded over, whooping and hollering. "Touko, are you having fun?" she yelled, smiling brightly. Touko couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Y-Yeah Bel. Y'know," Touko yelled in return. "I think I'm gonna go take a break outside. I need some fresh air. Take your time!" Bel nodded in response.

"M'kay! Have fun!" Bel bounded back off, flipping over and landing on her bottom. Touko giggled softly, a frown settling upon her lips.

Outside, Touka tugged her shoes on. She cast a glance around. _This is so childish_, she thought. _I thought Bel would rather go to the theater, and maybe to dinner at the Cloud Café. I didn't think she'd like to spend time in a … bounce house._ Touko pouted and sat down. _Sure, roller coasters, shooting games, and the Swanna Ride on the lake are all really cool, but I really wanted to hang with Bel. I've been so busy lately, that it seems like the fizzle has just… fizzled out. Plus, the leader of all the gyms and Elite Four shouldn't be looking so… childish._ Touko's gloomy mood soon overcame her, and she felt her heart priorities as the Elite Four Champion had changed her too much, especially ever since Alder had retired. Sure, she had been excited to see Bel, especially since it had been nearly five months since their last date, but Bel still seemed to be massively… immature.

After fifteen minutes, Bel excited the bounce house, her hair tousled and her body covered in a soft sheen of sweat. "Gosh, that was so fun!" She chirped. Touko chuckled softly and sighed. "Tou-chan… What's wrong?"

And in an instant, it happened.

"You're just an immature brat, Bel!" Touko screamed. She had never remembered being that angry ever in her life. More so, she had never remembered yelling this loudly, especially at Bel. But she was tired of Bel not being her equal. "You're eighteen, Bel! We're not children anymore!" The crowds around them slowed down. "You can't go playing in bounce houses anymore! We're supposed to be pursuing careers!"

Tears bubbled up in Bel's eyes. She rubbed them quickly and smiled, her pearl pink lips quivering. "I'm sorry, Touko." Bel turned on her heel, her dress fluttering behind her.

Touko's lips parted. "Where are you going, Bel?" Her voice dropped.

Bel smiled, tears rushing down her cheeks. She tossed a poké ball out in front of her and giggled. "Touko, we're over. Good night, and thank you for the cotton candy and trip. It was fun while it lasted." The ball opened and a Swanna appeared, the soft feathers glowing under the festive lights. Touko gently climbed onto the pokémon's back and squeezed her thighs against its back. In one smooth motion, the Swanna took off from the ground and towards the sky, circling around twice before speeding off towards the south in the direction of Touko and Bel's hometown of Kanako.

"Bel," Touko whispered. She tossed a poké ball into the air. An Archeops popped out and cawed loudly, flapping his arms silently in the air. Touko jumped up onto its back and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around its neck. "Follow Bel's path," she whispered. "Quickly!" Archeops took off at a breakneck speed, jerking Touko forward so that her cheek was pressed tightly against his feathers. She squeezed her legs tightly against him and bit back tears as Raimon City disappeared light by light, hoping she'd find Bel soon.

* * *

><p>As Touko thought, Bel was tucked away in her house back in Kanako. As Archeops landed, she could see the light illuminating her window. She thanked her pokémon as they landed and left him outside the ball so that he could stretch and relax in the soft grass. Touko gathered a breath and walked up to Bel's home.<p>

_Knock. Knock. Knock knock._

Touko waited for a moment. She gasped as the door opened and Bel's mother Aya appeared. "Oh, Touko, welcome," she smiled gently. Soft smells of fresh baked bread flowed from the doorway. "Come in, come in. I think Bel just got home." She dashed off towards the kitchen, muttering about bread.

Touko nodded, nervous to say that she was the one that sent the girl home, but she entered despite her thudding heart. "Thank you ma'am." She walked in and took off her shoes, sliding on a pair of soft black slippers. She took a seat at a plush cushion that rested on a deep red rug.

Aya smiled as she returned from the kitchen, placing a small tray of bread and butter in front of Touko. "Eat up! Tea?" she chirped. Touko winced. Aya's voice was only a pitch lower than the lovely blonde.

"Y-Yes please," Touko smiled. Aya dashed back and brought out a pink teapot balanced on another tray with three small teacups with white poké ball emblems printed on them. Aya poured a steaming stream of liquid into each, the smell of roses, peaches, and ginger floating up to Touko's nose. She sniffed and felt her eyes water: peaches were Bel's favorite fruit.

"So… What's the story?" Aya's voice dropped, low enough that she and Touko could hear the words. "I know Bel's upset. She's been locked in her room for the past two hours she's been home, and she didn't even come in through the door. She flew in through her window."

Touko sighed. "We… We broke up."

Aya's eyes flashed. "You what? Touko, what happened _now_?"

Touko shrugged her shoulders. This wasn't the first time that Bel and Touko had been strained, but usually, they recovered quickly. But not this time. "I… I called her childish and immature at the amusement park because she was playing in a bounce house and we were getting laughed at, and I have a reputation to uphold since I'm the Unova Champion now, and…"

_Crack_.

Aya's tea cup fell to the table and shattered, tea spilling across the table. "Touko! How could you?" Aya shouted. "You and Bel have been friends since you were three! Regardless of how you feel, how could you do that? As Champion, people look up to you to be open and caring, not mean!" Aya was yelling now, but Touko knew it was proper. After all, Aya had a point: Touko was a public figure now, and was expected to be serious, but was still allowed to have fun. After all, how many times did she see Alder hanging out at a street fair or playing with children?

Up in her room, Bel had heard the entire conversation. She muted her television, her eyes puffy with tears, her hair messy and unkempt. She tip-toed across the room and pressed her ear against the door, listening.

Touko sighed, sitting down her cup of tea. "Perhaps it was wrong of me to come here," she said, lifting her head. Her eyes were glassy and watery as though she were holding back tears. "Bel was right to break up with me. I'm too caught up in being the Champion to have a relationship. I'm not good enough for Bel. I'll be taking my leave."

Bel struggled to get the door open. "Great," she hissed. "What a _wonderful_ time for my lock to get-" She squealed as she went tumbling down the stairs and smacked into the wall before tumbling over and down the remaining few steps. "Ouchies…" she whimpered. She stood up, running a hand through her hair.

Touko gasped, having already pulled on her shoes. "Thank you for the tea ma'am. I must leave. I have challengers in the morning."

Bel rushed forward, tripping over her feet and falling. "Touko," she yelled. "Don't go! Please… I'm sorry," Bel's voice trailed off, but in her heart and gut, she knew she was too late.

Touko smiled sadly and waved. "Sorry Bel. It's over, like you said. We can't keep going like this, seeing each other three times a year because we're so busy. I hate it." Touko's smile cracked, and her voice threatened tears. "I'm sorry, love. I hope you'll do good in the musicals."

Touko was out the door and on her Archeops before Bel could even call out her heartfelt response of "I love you" into the still, chilly air that hovered above Kanako town.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Originally, this was going to be a really cute one-shot, but it seems like, as all good writing does, this has taken a twist. I'll probably drag it out over another chapter or two. Keep watch for more.<p> 


	2. Something About Me

**Something About Me**

A Touko and Bel Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

><p>Summary: After a rocky night in Raimon City, Bel and Touko find themselves torn apart by their own emotions. Nearly a half a year later, Touko finds herself receiving a ticket to a play and the amusement park in Raimon City. She discovers that some of the simplest moments with the one you love are sometimes the best thing in the world when Bianca asks her to ride the Ferris Wheel in Raimon City on a starry night.<p>

Pairing: Touko and Bel

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T for kissing

Author's note: I wasn't expecting this, as I mentioned previously, to end up turning into a multi-chapter story. Lately, most of my work have been one-shots that are pretty average or lengthy. It's nice to have a small, two-chap piece in my works, especially since it's T. Also, you'll notice I use the English names for the other Elite Four members. This is because I don't really like the name "Hilga" as compared to Touko, and although I like "Biance", I figured that if I was going to change Touko's name, I'd make the same chance to Bel. Hopefully, you'll like the end of this.

* * *

><p>Touko gasped as the cold water hit her body.<p>

She hadn't expected such tough trainers, but she founds satisfaction in battling them. She frowned slightly: she still couldn't sense the drive or fire that she had held in her heart in others. It seemed that now, gaining the title of being in the Hall of Fame was simply another notch in a trainer's belt, right next to catching 151 pokémon. She sighed and pushed back her slight sadness and focused on winning her seventh battle today. "Serperior," Touko shouted. Her pokémon responded immediately, turning towards the Carracosta that was quickly sucking air for it's next attack. "Leaf Blade!" Serperior dash forward on it's belly, whipping back and forth. The trainer's Carracosta responded slowly, Serperior's superior speed confusing it. The trainer's voice rose up as she shakily cried, "C-C-Carracosta, Hydro Pump!" The Carracosta shook itself out of its daze and bent over, taking in a huge puff of air, but it was too late. As soon as it released the huge spray of water, Serperior slammed its tail into the turtle, a sharp green light erupting from it. Carracosta fell over immediately, and the trainer fell to her knees. The referee raised a pink flag, pointing it at Touko. "Carracosta is unable to battle. Serperior, and his trainer, Champion Touko, win!"

Touko nodded and walked across the field to the trainer, her high, chocolate colored ponytail bouncing with her steps. "Here," she whispered, handing him six Revive crystals. "These will patch your pokémon up. You did amazingly. Good job!" She hugged the trainer, a wiry, petite girl by the name of Rayne. "I hope to see you here again one day, Rayne."

"Thanks, Miss Touko!" The girl tossed a ball out towards her Carracosta, who happily let the soft red light envelope him as he went back inside his home. The spry girl dashed off towards the plateau's pokémon center for a well-deserved healing and nap.

"Miss Touko," a soft, melodic voice called. She turned and discovered it was Caitlin, her long, lovely blonde locks mystically hovering behind her. "That is all the trainers for today, yes?"

Touko nodded. "Yes, Caitlin. We don't have anymore scheduled until next week, so the rest of the week, until Friday, is yours."

Caitlin smiled and nodded. "Actually," Caitlin hummed. "I need to talk to you about something."

Touko nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Caitlin waved her hand towards a moving spiral staircase at the back of the massive gym. "Come, let's go to your quarters."

* * *

><p>Touko flopped down onto her massive pink and black bed, toeing her shoes off along with her sweaty socks. She wiggled her free digits, giggling softly as the air ran across her heels and in between her toes. "So, Caitlin," Touko said, her chin cupped between her hands. "What did you need to talk about?"<p>

Caitlin folded her legs beneath her, looking very much like a doll. "Well," she began. "It's about the mail. I was out checking it after a few trainers had made it past my room, and…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes," Touko prodded. She was 19 now, and knowing about the happenings at the league was just another part of being Champion. "Continue."

Caitlin nodded, her hair shivering with the quick bobs of her head. "Well… _This _ came for you." She reached into a hidden pocket on her dress and pulled out a small box. Touko opened it and gasped. Inside lay a single ticket stamped with the well-known Pokémon Musical insignia. Hidden underneath was a smaller ticket stamped with the Raimon Amusement Park's insignia, a Pikachu with clown makeup and a polka-dotted hat. "You should go," Caitlin chirped. "You know you love her," she added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Touko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Caitlin, you know it's been half a year. I've already moved on."

"But Bel hasn't. She wouldn't send you these tickets if she had," Caitlin said, stretching out elegantly on the large bed. Her long hair flutter behind her, psychically twisting into three separate braids languidly.

"But Caitlin," Touko sighed. "I can't just go back. Bel and me… We're done. After that night…" Touko's voice broke off. "After Bel's mother made me realize that my career as the Champion_ was_ more important than Bel to me, I broke it off. Permanently."

Caitlin sighed. "Touko, please, promise you'll go. You don't even have to go see her with this," Caitlin tossed a plastic card at Touko. "But just go. It'll give you closure at least. You'd get to see that she's following her dream, just like you are." Caitlin rose off the bed, landing on the floor silently. Her hair continued to braid itself silently. "You've only got two hours, including the travel time. I'll do your hair."  
>Touko smiled, realizing that Caitlin wasn't going to give her an out regardless. "Fine. I'll need to find a-"<p>

"Got it," Caitlin squealed. "I've kept a dress for you for just something like this!" Caitlin grabbed Touko by the wrist. "Come on, let's go to my room!"

Touko smiled brightly, glad to have the support of the league with her.

* * *

><p>Touko tried to stay still, but it was hard. Caitlin was curling ringlets into Touko's hair psychically with a hot curler, and that alone made her want to squeal in fright. The fact that Caitlin was only controlling it with her mind made her all the more nervous. Shauntal focused on doing Touko's make up, humming as she applied shades to her eyes, lips, and cheeks. Touko sneezed softly from the powders, but sat still until the hour of torture was up. "Okay," Shauntal chimed. "You can look in the mirror." Touko nodded and opened her eyes.<p>

It was as though she was a different person. Her eyes seemed softer, and her cheeks redder. Her hair fell down to her hips in long, curly spirals or deep brown, and her entire form seemed to glow. "Now for the dress," Caitlin said, dashing to her closet. She pulled out a black hanging bag and passed it to Touko. "Fit for a Champion."

Touko pulled the zipper on the bag and gasped as a beautiful pink silk dress dropped out. "It's beautiful," she whispered. She pulled it out and held it up. It was sleeveless and strapless, and fell down to about her knees. A pair of dark pink heels toppled out of the bag too.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shauntal and Caitlin cried together. "Put it on!"

Five minutes later, both the girls were cooing at Touko's form. She looked elegant. What she hadn't realized was that the dressed puffed out slightly. With the dark pink shawl and her pink lips, she looked like a princess. "One last touch," Caitlin whispered. She fished around in her drawer until she found a small comb encrusted with pearls and pink crystal. "Here," she smiled and gently combed up a mass of the ringlets, sticking the comb in them. "Now, you look like a true Champion."

Touko felt tears sting at her eyes. "What… What if-"

Caitlin broke her off. "Sometimes, you just have to take a chance, Touko."

Shauntal nodded. "If Bel doesn't love this, well, then… She's a big poopie!"

Touko smiled and nodded, the tears disappearing. "Thank you. Now, I have to leave. My and Archeops have to get going."

Caitlin gasped. "Hold it, young lady! If you think for one minute you're going flying in that outfit and with all your makeup done, you're as dumb as a Psyduck!"

Touko shrugged her shoulders. "Well, how else am I supposed to get there?"

Caitlin's eyes glinted. "Via Teleport, of course."

* * *

><p>The teleport hadn't been as bad as Touko had thought. One moment, she was with Caitlin and Shauntal, and then the next moment, she was in front of the Pokémon Musical Theater in Raimon City, the bright flashing lights burning her eyes until they adjusted. She waved goodbye to Caitlin's Reuniclus as it dropped her gently on a bench and disappeared with a pop. Touko sighed and steeled herself, ready to walk inside and see the show.<p>

After a quick flash of her ticket, Touko was led to the balcony to a private box. Geez, she thought. Bel really set me up. A small salad was brought to her courtesy of the theater, of which she hadn't expected would be followed by a seven-course meal and desert of her choosing. She placed her order right as the lights dimmed and relaxed in her chair, munching on a mixture of free spinach, fruits, and an oil and herb dressing.

The curtain rose and Touko gasped, nearly choking on her salad. Bel sat in the center of the stage, her head facing the crowd. She began to sing, her voice soft and sweet, as pokémon danced about her. Touko had forgotten what the play was about, but it clicked in that moment: It was a reenactment of the Three Legendary Dragons of Unova. Touko munched on her food silently, watching as Bel shifted through the acts. Bel's character was a girl from the country that encounters the dragons and was chosen to save the continent of Unova.

The play progressed over three musical acts, all of which left Touko crying until the next transition when she would perk up, eat some more, and watch intensely. Soon, the play came to and end, as did the desert, and Touko stood, clapping loudly. She reached down for her purse, which contained a few yellow roses and her backstage pass. She exited the booth and dashed down and around the corner to the location Caitlin had told her about. She flashed the pass and the escorted her down to Bel's room as per her request. She sat on a small chair, waiting for the blonde.

"Thanks guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" a voice echoed. Touko knew who's it was automatically: it was Bel's. The door creaked open and Bel walked in, gulping down a bottle of water. She locked the door behind her and sat in her chair before turning to Touko. "You…. You came," she whispered.

Touko nodded, smoothing down the creases in her dress. She stood quickly and walked over to Bel. "These are for you," she managed, her heart in her throat. She passed the small bundle of yellow roses to Bel.

Bel sniffed them and smiled sadly as she counted them. "One for every month."

Touko slapped her head in her mind. Caitlin must have done that, she thought. She silently began to plot a way to get back at the psychic. Maybe I'll load her with more battles…

"Touko! Touko!" Bel broke Touko from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" Touko stuttered. Her mouth felt like it had cotton in it.

Bel fidgeted nervously in her seat. "Um…. Would you like to accompany me to the Ferris Wheel tonight? It's clear out, and not many people will be on there because of the games happening at the stadiums tonight."

Touko's mind flashed to the ticket in her purse. She felt butterflies creep through her veins, but nodded. "Sure. We can catch up on old times."

* * *

><p>Bel was right: the Ferris Wheel had hardly any occupants, save for two elderly couples that waited for a single car. Bel and Touko stood side by side, Bel in a simply orange jumper with yellow trim and a long sleeved white button down and a green tie. Her knee-high socks were argyle, colored with a mixture of orange, green, yellow, and white. It looked cute on her, but Touko knew she could never wear anything that young. For a moment, Touko had felt overdress, but she also felt beautiful, so she let her feelings of beauty override her nerves. "Our turn," Bel chimed. They stepped forward into the carriage and took a seat across from one another and gasped in synchronicity as the machine lurched forward, starting the first of five slow loops.<p>

"So," Touko began. "How have you been?" Touko wanted to say "How have you been since that night?" but she left it at that.

Bel smiled pleasantly. "I've been good. I'm one of the main performers at the theater, and I've finally got my own show. It's pretty exciting. Tonight was opening night too, and we sold out three weeks in advance and had to make more tickets and squeeze more people in. It was great!" Bel paused and nodded. "How about you?"

Touko nodded, glancing out the window. They were halfway through the first loop. "Life's been good. I've got a lot of duties at the League. I'm constantly battling, and I've been traveling lately to help with some upset in a few of the towns. It seems like Team Plasma still has a few ex-members that are rowdy and set in their ways." They shared a giggle, remembering their many fights against the team when they were both 15.

"Those were the days," Bel giggled. They had both been 15 and fresh to the world of Pokémon, but they had both had great adventures.

"Yeah…" Touko's voice trailed off as they entered their second loop. She wanted so badly to bring up the past, but it was hard to find a good place.

"I love you, Touko," Bel said suddenly.

Touko tore herself away from her silent thoughts. "What?" She hadn't been prepared for that at all.

"I love you," Bel repeated. "Even though we're been apart for half a year. I love you, Touko."

Touko felt her face heat up under the blush. "You can't, remember?" she spat. Her heart had ached for so long, and now the pain had found it's target: Bel.

Bel turned her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about your position in the league. It's a hard position, and important too. I was… I was being selfish with you. I just want you to be only mine."

Touko took a moment to process her feelings. "Well… It wasn't right of me to call you immature. You're a lot more mature than I am sometimes," Touko said. "Especially tonight." Bel's face erupted in a blush as she wiggled in her seat.

Bel got up and crossed over to Touko's side, sandwiching herself next to the brunette. "Touko," she whispered. They were on their third rotation already. "Let's try this again." Bel's voice was filed with pain and sadness, but also a soft, radiating glimmer of hope. "Please, let's try this again. If we work together, we can stay together."

Touko's heart beat quickly with Bel's. She wanted to believe, she really did, but it was hard. "I…"

Bel nodded and smiled, pressing her legs together as though she were about to rise. "It's alright. I understand. My mother hurt your feelings, and so did I. I-"

Before Bel could finish her thought, Touko's lips sealed over Bel's in a kiss so desperate it threatened to such Bel's soul from her body. Bel wrapped her arms around Touko's waist, her tears and sobs breaking up the kiss. They sobbed together, their hearts meeting as one. "I missed you so much, my belle," Touko whispered into Bel's hair. She kissed the top of her head, holding her close. "I'm sorry."

Bel whimpered and sobbed, clinging to Touko tightly. "D-Don't leave me again please!" she cried. "I want to be with you!" Bel kissed Touko neck quickly, trying to convey her emotion.

Touko nodded and held her. They were on their final rotation. Suddenly the cart stopped, centered perfectly at the top as the nightly fireworks show began. Touko lifted Bel's chin and stared into the deep, lime green eyes. Bel shivered, her nerves kicking in. Touko simply smiled, and kissed her, the glow of the firework exploding as quickly as their hearts thudded. The sky glowed with giant hearts and yellow flowers and pokémon. Touko broke the kiss slightly for a breath, and simply whispered, "Let's be together forever."


End file.
